


The Road to Freedom

by wotshername



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Unhappy marriage, Unplanned Pregnancy, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wotshername/pseuds/wotshername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie hasn't slept with her husband for months- so how is she pregnant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- No disrespect to any of those mentioned, I just had the idea for the fic and thought Billie/David would work. I own nothing and all that. Just to be warned, there is a little bit of a sex scene but it is not that graphic. Hope you enjoy!

Billie clutched her head with her hands, thoughts running around her head

_This can’t be happening_

_I need to wake up now. This dream needs to end._

_This can’t be real._

Yet inside she knew it was.

She hadn’t slept with her husband Lawrence for months. 7 to be exact.

So why then did the pregnancy test she had just taken tell her she was 1-2 months pregnant?

_This can’t be happening_

_Wake up Billie. Wake up._

_This can’t be real._

_It’s not fair._

She’d only slept with David once. He was tall, dark, beautiful in a way- he was Billie’s perfect man and she had always loved him but had never said, until the wrap party after filming the 50th anniversary episode of Doctor Who. All she could remember was that there was tequila. And David. She could remember him pressing her up against the bathroom wall and snogging her senselessly, hoisting up her skirt and shagging her within an inch of her life. Sweat trickling down his face as he pumped away at her, desperate to fill her with his every inch. His eyes piercing into her soul as he came inside of her, crying out at the release. She came for the first time in years.

They both knew it was wrong, David was married as well and had 3 children, she herself had 2, but they couldn’t help it. Years of longing and flirting had built up to this, and to finally get the release was oh so satisfying. Afterwards they agreed it would never happen again; while both would have been happy to have a fully fledged affair David said he just couldn’t do it to his wife. Billie could have done it to Lawrence.

Lawrence had been having an affair with his PA for months, which Billie thought to be so cliché it made her laugh, yet here she was the one with the unwanted pregnancy.

She could have an abortion, but as someone who was desperate for another child that was discounted immediately. She could have convinced Lawrence that the baby was his, but to her that just felt…wrong. So she would have to tell the truth, she would tell Lawrence she was having another man’s child and she was leaving him, and she would tell David that she was having their baby. Part of her hoped she would leave his wife for her, but he was a good man and she was not sure he would do such a thing to his family. Even if he didn’t, she knew he would be lovely, because he was David and that’s what he is.

She began to pack her things and getting the children ready to go, she wanted to leave as soon as she told Lawrence. She phoned her best friend Alison, to ask if they could stay for a while. Alison told her she didn’t need to ask. As she heard the door open and Lawrence stumble in she took a deep breath and smiled to herself. Yes this was terrifying, she was having a child in a few months, and would most likely be a single parent, yes she was taking her 2 boys away from their father, but part of her was excited- she was breaking free from a horrible, loveless marriage, finally. She was getting out.

“Lawrence, come here, I have something to tell you.”

 

 


End file.
